Goodbye my hero
by Daniizele
Summary: Ambos eran adolescentes que se habían prometido una vida juntos; pero Uraraka no sabia que los sueños de su persona amada, podían arrebatarla de su lado. [Izuchako] [One-shot]


_Bien… Este fic es diferente a lo que antes había escrito, pero de repente la idea se me vino a la mente y no pude evitar no escribirla… Siempre he dicho que amo profundamente a mis niños, por eso escribo cosas melosas sobre ellos; pero en esta ocasión he escrito algo diferente. Aun así, espero que el fic sea de su total agrado._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Boku no hero academia son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ _Deku-kun… Por favor, ya no sigas lastimándote─ eran las suplicas de una preocupada Uraraka._

─ _Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte─ fue la frase que Midoriya utilizó para calmarla._

 **…**

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese día. Uraraka aun lo recordaba, no era fácil olvidar; ver como la persona que más amaba se lastimaba continuamente, al punto en que sus huesos se rompían. Tal vez él contaba con la ayuda de _Recovery Girl_ , pero había situaciones en la que ella ya no podía hacer nada por su deteriorada condición física; pues algunas heridas eran demasiado profundas, que costaban sanarse, y con el paso del tiempo, se convertían en cicatrices.

Midoriya estaba cegado por su anhelado sueño: Convertirse en héroe.

En su camino se presentaron muchas adversidades, las cuales pudo enfrentar con ayuda de sus amigos y con su característica perseverancia. Siempre entrenaba hasta desfallecer, siendo claro con su objetivo, y buscando la manera de volverse más fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle a All Might que no se había equivocado en elegirlo como sucesor; debía corresponder las esperanzas de su mentor. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, y eso era que su cuerpo era incompatible con el _One for All_.

Cada vez que utilizaba dicha habilidad, su cuerpo sufría una serie de heridas, siendo difícil soportar el inmenso dolor que estas le causaban, y aun cuando fue advertido de las series de consecuencias a la que se enfrentaría si sobre esforzaba a su cuerpo, él no obedeció. Estaba dispuesto a sufrir esas consecuencias que decían con tal de alcanzar su sueño; aun si eso significaba morir en el intento.

Uraraka siempre le decía que parara, ella no quería ver como se lastimaba. Desde que lo conoció, supo que era esa clase de persona que luchaba con tal de alcanzar sus metas, por eso lo admiraba demasiado, y al tiempo que compartía diferentes experiencias junto a él, un lazo comenzó a unirlos, haciendo que ambos descubrieran ese maravilloso sentimiento conocido como _Amor._

Tras pasaba el tiempo, sus sentimientos comenzaron a crecer, hasta que Midoriya sintió la necesidad de confesarlo, pues no resistía seguir callando.

En el momento de la confesión, estaba demasiado nervioso, y su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina; pues en su interior existía el miedo de ser rechazado. Aun así, se armó de valor, y un día, mientras ayudaba a Uraraka en su entrenamiento, confesó todo el amor que sentía por ella. La castaña sintió como una gran felicidad la inundaba, dejando escapar pequeñas lagrimas que traviesas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mientras que sus labios pronunciaban un ʺ _Yo también te quieroʺ._ Ese día, ambos sellaron su amor con un inocente beso que transmitió el sentimiento más puro que unos adolescentes podrían sentir en sus vidas.

Todo marchaba bien.

Tanto Midoriya y Uraraka disfrutaban de su amor, se ayudaban en los entrenamientos, incluso, se presentaron como una pareja oficial. Tenían planes futuros de casarse y formar una familia a penas terminaran de graduarse de la academia.

Pero ese sueño estaba muy lejano.

En el tercer año, esas graves consecuencias de las que Midoriya fue advertido, estaban comenzando a notarse. El joven ya no podía ejercer mucha fuerza; su cuerpo había sido víctima de su Quirk; pues, aunque había logrado dominarlo, su cuerpo ya había coleccionado una serie de graves lesiones, ahora ya no podía utilizarlo porque su cuerpo ya no lo resistía. Ahora, Midoriya se lamentaba, existía la posibilidad de que no pudiese convertir en héroe, y si lo hacía, solo sería un héroe inútil que no sería capaz de salvar a nadie.

Pero para su mala suerte, mientras estaba como vigilante de las calles de la ciudad con el resto de sus compañeros, se vieron involucrados en una batalla con los villanos.

─ ¡Lleven a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro! ─ fueron las ordenes de Aizawa-sensei, este era su maestro encargado, y estaba supervisando la práctica de los alumnos junto a otros héroes _Pro_.

Kirishima estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba su sensei, y no dudó en ofrecerse como escudo para amortiguar la caída de varios escombros que comenzaban a caer del cielo y amenazaban la seguridad de los civiles. Por otra parte, Yaoyoruzu y Ashido se encargaban de mantener a salvo a unos pequeños que se habían apartado de sus padres debido al caos. Todoroki, Bakugo e Iida se encargaban de hacerle frente al enemigo, utilizando diversas técnicas de combate; pero, aun así, sus habilidades se veían opacadas por la tremenda e inquebrantable fuerza de los villanos.

La situación era demasiado difícil como para unos estudiantes. Era necesario que los héroes profesionales se encargaran, pero incluso ellos, eran insignificantes contra la ola de villanos que sin piedad destruían cada esperanza y sueños de los ciudadanos.

Poco a poco la ciudad se sumergía en la desgracia.

Se podía escuchar gritos de angustia, lamentos y llantos amargos que hacían eco por toda la ciudad. Los niños lloraban sobre los cuerpos fríos de sus padres, negándose a abandonarlos, las madres buscaban desesperadamente a sus hijos. Todos buscaban a ese ser amado que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las habían arrancado de su lado.

─Mas… Quiero oír más fuerte sus lamentos… ¡Sientan la desesperación! ─ eran las crueles palabras de aquel villano. Sentía una enorme satisfacción al oír los gritos de desesperación de cada una de las personas que corrían aturdidas por salvar sus vidas.

─Finalmente, la era de los héroes ha llegado su fin. Ahora toda la humanidad será testigo del surgimiento de la era de los villanos.

Pero los malvados no contaban con un gran obstáculo en su camino: Midoriya Izuku, quien se mantenía de pie, luchando por salvar la vida de los ciudadanos. No se permitiría huir, tenía que seguir en la batalla para proteger la ciudad que su mentor había dejado en sus manos.

Pero lo único que conseguía era lastimar su cuerpo. Ya no podía resistir los ataques del enemigo. Tampoco le quedaban suficientes fuerzas para ejercer alguna técnica.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando.

La luz de Midoriya comenzaba a pagarse.

─Y-Ya es suficiente… Deku-kun… Por favor─ Uraraka le suplicaba a Midoriya, pero no estaba dispuesto a obedecerlo.

─No puedo… Si me rindo en este momento, no tendré derecho a ser llamado héroe─ Midoriya se rehusaba a caer ante los constantes ataques que recibía.

Lo único que Uraraka vio por última vez fue la gran sonrisa que Midoriya le mostró. En esos momentos sintió un gran temor y se apresuró a extender su brazo; quería alcanzarlo, retenerlo a su lado, no quería perderlo; pero su mano no logró alcanzarlo. Solo pudo ver su espalda que se alejaba y se perdía en una gran cortina de humo.

Uraraka gritó desesperadamente.

Su amado Deku-kun se había marchado para siempre.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, quise experimentar un poco al escribir un fic con temática de Angst/ Tragedy. Nunca lo había escrito, por lo que si les causé alguna pequeña lagrima, entonces me alegra su dolor (no lo crean tanto. Al menos yo lloré cuando terminé de escribir la última frase, y me sentí mal por causar mi propio dolor). Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré publicando información del fandom y futuros proyectos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


End file.
